


Take a Chance

by the_soot_sprite



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_soot_sprite/pseuds/the_soot_sprite
Summary: Learn to seize the opportunities presented to you, even when they come in dog form





	Take a Chance

You flopped on the couch next to your best friend, Anya. She looked over at you with a sympathetic smile.

“Rough day?” she asked, handing you a cup of coffee.

“Mmm,” you hummed, taking a long sip of the brewed drink. “You are a goddess. Did I tell you how much I adore you?”

Laughing, she responded, “Yeah yeah yeah. Don’t distract me. Besides, you’d tell that to anyone who handed you a cup of coffee.”

You sighed at her joke. “Fine. Today was shit. I just feel...I dunno, like my life is in a rut. I feel a little restless with my life. Is this all there is to it?” You slumped further into the cushions. 

With a thoughtful look, she suggested, “Have you ever thought about taking up photography again?”

You shook your head at the proposal. “I’m rusty. I haven’t really done it since college, unless you count the selfies I take on my phone.” You smiled ruefully at her.

“But you used to love it,” Anya responded. “You had that amazing show—“

“But that was college and this is now,” you cut her off. “I needed a practical career, something that gave me a steady paycheck.”

Anya shrugged her shoulders at your reaction. “You’ve been feeling out of sorts, miserable at your job. Maybe you just need some fun to get out of your rut. So break out the camera. Walk around. Take some photos. If nothing comes from it, you’ll have at least had some fun. Don’t regret the missed opportunities,” she advised. “Come on. What did Professor Hunt always say? Carpe diem!”

“I dunno—“

Your reply was cut off by the glare she gave me. Man, Anya may be little but she could be scary. You guessed it wouldn’t hurt to humor her. 

*****

You found yourself at the park after spending all morning taking photographs around the city. It was refreshing to wander about the city with no clear direction. Taking out your camera and taking photos was like exercising a muscle that hadn’t been used in awhile. You immersed yourself in figuring out your angles and lighting again. Composition was something that came easier as time went one. You found yourself enjoying your outing, finding the beauty in mundane things. 

Strolling slowly through the park, you lifted your camera to your eye to capture the sights around you. You found yourself enjoying taking in the fleeting moments of happiness.

_***Click*** _

_The entwined hands of an older couple still in love after all these years._

_***Click*** _

_The fresh joy on small faces as the ice cream vendor handed them their frozen treats._

_***Click*** _

_A meeting of minds over a serious game of chess._

_***Click*** _

Your camera captured a large beautiful black dog. _**More like a bear,**_ you snorted. You clicked a few photos of him, enamored with his boundless joy. The large pup happily played in front of you, allowing you to continue to document it’s charming frolicking. You couldn’t help giggling at it’s frolicking romps, capturing it leaping into the air with its tongue hanging out the side of its mouth. The dog’s happiness was infectious. 

It’s charming antics entertained you, making you laugh out loud. The sound caught its attention and the large Akita turned its massive form in your direction. As if it understood what a camera was, it began a series of animated movements that inspired you to lift your camera again. 

“You’re a natural,” you cooed at the enormous animal. “What a good boy or girl you are. Look at you.” 

The inky beast barked happily at your compliments. You shake your head at its playfulness. You continued clicking away at its energetic play. Mid-leap and without warning, it turned and ran away from your sight. Watching it disappear, your shoulders slumped at the loss of your model.

_**Oh well, I guess that’s it,**_ you thought to yourself. _**Bye buddy and thanks for the pictures.**_

Wondering what kind of images you managed to capture, you started checking on the photos you had taken. A huge smile lit up your face; you stood giggling at the antics you managed to capture.

The sound of someone clearing their throat shook you from your reverie. You glanced up and found a man staring at you...and beside him your new furry friend. The stranger’s expression disarmed you; it was the kind of smile that caused your heart to flutter. Your eyes flicked up and met his: the warmest cerulean eyes looked back at you. 

_**I could get lost in those eyes and that smile.** _

“Did you get any good shots?” 

Shaken out of your daze by his deep voice, you quickly responded, “Oh yes. Um, is that your dog?”

He confirmed the assumption with a slight nod, “He is.”

“He’s beautiful,” you blurted out. “I hope you don’t mind that I took photos of him. I couldn’t help myself. Plus he’s a great model.” You sent a smile down at the pup, recalling how much joy you felt in photographing him. The large beast let out an excited bark, his tongue wagging in front.

The man grinned softly at you when he realized how much his companion seemed to like your presence. “Are you a professional photographer?”

You sheepishly looked down at the unexpected question. “No, I’m not,” you ruefully responded. “I’ve been in a rut at work so a friend suggested I take up an old hobby and see if the break in routine helped.”

“And did it?” he thoughtfully asked.

“You know...I think it might have. Here,” you disclosed, pushing your camera over towards him. “Take a look. This one is my favorite.” You clicked over to a photo of his furry friend. The stranger bent his head close to yours to look at the shared screen. Seeing the image, he let out an audible gasp of surprise. 

“This is amazing!” he cried. “You’ve captured him perfectly.” Looking down at the massive animal, he addressed him. “She got your huge personality Kal!”

You beamed at the compliment. “Is that his name?”

“Yes, that’s Kal. And I’m Henry,” the smooth voice answered. Henry extended a hand in greeting. You shook it, your hands tingling at the contact with his. 

You gave him your name as you let go of him. “It’s nice to meet you both.”

Henry seemed pleased by your response. “I’d love to get a print of that photo.”

Confused by his statement, you quickly tried to clear up the misunderstanding. “Oh no, I’m not a professional at all. I was just taking them for fun,” you tried to explain to him. “But maybe I can send you a copy of the file? If you’re ok with exchanging emails? I could send it to you.”

Shaking his head, Henry adamantly repeated, “I insist on paying for it. It’s stunning and I wouldn't feel right taking that for free.”

You felt your body warm at his unintended compliment. At least, you thought it was unintended. It wasn’t that good...was it?

“And if you’re not a professional,” he pressed on, “you should really think about it because you have a great eye.”

Stunned by the unexpected vote of confidence, you felt grateful to this man in front of you. “Thank you,” you answered softly, humbled by the praise. “And I stand firm in my offer of giving it to you. Think of it as a thank you gift for Kal being such a great model.”

He paused, sensing this would end up a battle of wills. “Tell you what,” he proposed. “How about you give me your number and I can take you out to dinner as my way of saying thanks for the photo?”

Shocked by the sudden suggestion, you sputtered, “I—you don’t have to…”

“I insist,” he stated firmly. “Besides, I get your phone number out of it.” 

He smiled brightly at you and you felt your face heat up. Shyly, you nodded consent at the compromise. He handed you his phone to type in your contact info and then sent a message to yourself so you’d have his number as well. Biting on your lower lip to keep the giggles from escaping, you thought to yourself: _**maybe Anya was on to something about taking chances on the opportunities presented to you; you never know what joy will come into your life if you give it a chance.**_


End file.
